Fix You
by Aish.K
Summary: It frustrates me that Lena STILL doesnt know and I feel like this kryptonite poisoning was the best opportunity ever for Lena to find out!I also refuse to believe she doesnt actually know so i've written this up in the way I wish 4x03 went. Hope you like it! Might continue if I get a positive response and some more inspiration!


Fix you

"My sources tell me that there's an anti-alien convention of sorts happening somewhere in the city at a community centre. I've been trying to track the exact location, but I haven't been able to yet. Any chance you can get on that, Kara?'

Kara sat on the sofa in Lena's office, tying away on her laptop. 'You got it Lena.'

'You know, I have to admit, Supergirl got here quite quickly the other day when Mercy attacked.' Lena looked at Kara, waiting for her reaction.

Without pausing, Kara replied, 'Yeap, she sure knows how to make an entrance.'

'Don't you think it's weird she knew _exacltly_ where to find us?' Lena pressed.

'No, I ran into her when I was trying to get out and pointed her in your direction.' Kara replied still focusing on her laptop. Lena looked at her, impressed. Not even a second of hesitation as she replied, it was like she had all the answers prepared.

'How do you think she knew where you were?'

'She must have met Eve on the way. Why are we talking about this Lena? Who ever knows how Supergirl gets anywhere? She's got contacts everywhere, someone must have helped.' Kara replied, trying to get her off the topic. The secret had been kept for so long, it was much easier to let things be as they were. Plus it didn't help that Lena hated Supergirl and Kara was not ready to lose the friend and confidant she had found in Lena.

'Fine, you're right. She certainly has her ways. Any luck?' Lena sighed, turning back to the giant monitors behind her.

'Well there seems to be one…' Kara stopped, a weird sensation overcoming her. She blinked, her vision was starting to blur. She tried taking a deep breath, confused, but that seemed to make her head spin even more. Her eyes, barely focusing, fell on her hands. They were glowing bright green. Kryptonite.

Instinctively, Kara tried to stand up, wanting to get away from whatever it was that was irradiating her. But she didn't know where it was coming from. As her head started to spin, she staggered on her feet, her knees hitting the glass table.

Lena, who was focused on the monitors, whipped around at the sound. 'Kara?' she called out, concerned as she watched her friend struggle to stay upright.

Kara could barely register the sound of Lena's voice as she started to feel an overwhelming sense of fatigue and pain rushing through her body. But it was enough to make her panic. She needed to get out of there! She tried putting one foot in front of the other, but the next thing she knew, she felt herself thud onto the carpeted floor beneath her, barely able to move. Her face felt like it was glued to the floor, her eyes barely managing to stay open. Every breath brought on the pain of an inferno in her chest. There was kryptonite somewhere, that much she knew. But _where_?

Lena jumped out of her chair as she watched Kara fall, confused and too slow to react.

'KARA!' she yelled as she leapt towards her. Dropping to her knees she reached out to touch her, her mind swirling with thoughts of what was wrong. As she turned Kara over, she realised that Kara's whole body was glowing green. 'Kara? Kara can you hear me?' Lena cupped Kara's cheek in her hand, shaking it gently.

Kara's eyes fluttered and Lena's concerned face came into view, barely in focus. A part of her knew that this was a disaster, but at the same time, she was glad that her best friend was with her. 'Kara, what's happening?' Lena asked, her voice shaking.

Kara could only think of one thing to say. One thing that would answer all of Lena's questions, that would probably sever the special bond that they shared. But it was her only option.

'Kryptonite.' Kara managed to gasp before the darkness enveloped her.

'Kara?! Kara?' Lena tried to shake Kara, but her eyes were not even fluttering. Lena bent forward to check if she was still breathing. She held her cheek above Kara's slightly agape mouth, waiting for a puff of air. As the seconds ticked by, Lena could feel her own breaths pausing in anticipation. Just has she was about to lose hope, a small wisp of air hit her cheek and Lena let out the breath she was holding. She wasn't breathing well, but at least she was breathing. Gently, Lena placed Kara's head on the floor, ready to race out of the room to get help.

Just then, Kara's phone started to ring. It was Alex. Lena grabbed it and answered.

Without waiting for an answer, Alex started to speak. 'Kara, we've got a kryptonite alert in National city, wherever you are, you need to get out of the city _NOW_ , do you hear me?' Lena hesitated for a second, unsure what to say. How do you tell someone their sister is dying?

'Kara? Kara answer me!' Lena could hear the panic in her voice.

'Alex, it's me. Lena. Kara's lying on the floor, unresponsive. You need to send help, now.' Lena tried to keep her voice as calm and level as she could.

'L…Lena?' Alex whispered.

'Look, don't worry. I'll close all the blinds in my office. Just get someone here right now and have them get her out. There's no time to waste, Alex.' Lena got to her feet, rushing to close all the blinds before anyone could see anything. 'Alex?' she said into the phone again, but there was no response. She cut the call and quickly locked the door to her office. Rushing out towards the balcony, she quickly opened the glass door, knowing that Alex would probably send something quicker than an ambulance. She ran back to Kara, who's breaths were getting shallower and slower.

'Kara, you're going to be okay. I promise.' She whispered, gently stroking her forehead.

Within seconds, she was proven right. Martian Manhunter flew through the open glass door.

'Miss Luthor.' He acknowledged as he raced towards Kara.

Lena stood up and out of the way. Neither said a word to each other, mostly unsure of what would actually be appropriate. But both of them knew they both had only one thing on their mind. Saving Kara. Everything else could be left unsaid.

He lifted Kara with ease into his arms and ran back out onto the balcony. He looked back at Lena once more, who was standing quietly and watching him. He gave her a nod and bit his lip. She smiled back and nodded, understanding.

As she watched the aliens fly off, Lena knew she couldn't just sit tight and hope for the best. She reached for her purse and ran out of her office.

'Miss Luthor?' Eve stopped her as she rushed past, digging for her keys.

'Yes, Eve?' Lena replied, mildly irritated.

'Oh. Sorry, I just wanted to know if everything was okay. You look like you're in a hurry.' Eve said, taken aback by her harsh tone.

Lena immediately softened her expression, which she realised was probably too harsh for Eve.

'I'm sorry, Eve. Yes, I've just remembered an important task I have at the lab. I'll be back when I can.' Lena forced a small smile to calm Eve and ran into the lift.

As the lift began its descent, Lena felt the weight of what had happened finally land on her. Kryptonite. Someone had brought kryptonite into the city and somehow managed to get it all over the city? That too without being seen by anyone? How had they managed to get close enough to Kara to poison her? Lena tried to think back to what Kara had been doing when it had happened. Neither of them was eating or drinking anything. Kara had not touched anything suspicious, no one had brought anything into the office at the time. The only thing they were doing was breathing but surely that could not have… How was that even…the dispersal device. As the realisation hit her, so did a solid gut punch of guilt. She had built that damned device.

The lift pinged as it reached her lab, requesting an ID check before the doors could be opened. Lena placed her shaking hand on the monitor, tears already forming in her eyes.

She ran towards her prototype lab, mentally doing an inventory of everything in it. Anything that could even remotely help Kara. After all the times Supergirl had saved her, she knew she couldn't leave a single stone unturned now. No matter how obscure, how challenging, she would find a solution.

Lena burst through the door of her lab, racing to the computer to look at everything she had ever made or started to make.

Her fingers froze as her eyes landed on item #268. The Radiation controlled proto-environment. She had started work on it when Mon-el had been forced to leave the planet. Kara had been so devastated by the outcome of that whole fiasco that the only thing Lena could do to live with the guilt was try to build something that would help if the situation ever arose again. Or if he ever came back.

A glimmer of hope was lit again as Lena rushed to get the device. It wasn't complete yet, but there was not much to do. All she had to do was programme it to remove kryptonite instead of lead. It wouldn't take long, she wouldn't let it.

An hour later the device was ready, Lena smiled proudly at her invention, knowing that very soon, Supergirl would be safe.

Lena grabbed the device and walked out of her lab, determined to get to Kara as quickly as her human inadequacies would let her. And then she stopped.

How would she give it to her? She wasn't supposed to know Kara was Supergirl. There was no way they would let her into the DEO when Kara was clearly dressed as herself.


End file.
